This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The availability of off-the-shelf, inexpensive switches/routers/gateways allows individuals to set up their own computer network in minutes. As a result, the number of networks has grown exponentially, particularly due to the surging popularity of Wi-Fi. As the number of wireless networks increases, there is increased likelihood of overlapping of such networks, geographically and temporally. Often, users encounter multiple Wi-Fi networks covering the same area at the same time, and the user has to choose which one to use.